Adeline Wander
~ Adeline ~ ~ "Maybe if my heart stops beating it won't hurt this much." Williams Information ~ Descriptions Physical Description Adeline has strawberry-blonde hair that goes roughly 1-2 inches below the shoulder. She has gray/blue eyes that seem to change color depending on the weather. She has a slender build, but is a bit short, with a height of 5'6". She is well-muscled from drumming(her favorite instrument) and from other activities. Personality Description Adeline is spunky and energetic. She believes it is easier to be happy rather than sad, and only really tells her inner thoughts to Adam. Nevertheless, she is very happy and energetic. She enjoys scary movies just to rant on about them, and how stupid the characters are. ~ Backstory Adeline was born in Oakland, California on June 7, 2000. She has two older brothers, Phil(7 years older) and Colby(2 years older). They moved to South Carolina. Soon after a mudslide destroyed their house and they decided to make a bold choice and move to Ireland. They lived there from when Adeline was 3-16, and during that time Phil moved to Brighton. Adeline and Colby moved out to Lakewood with the help of their parents. Colby is now her guardian. Adeline goes to Lakewood Academy Highschool where she met her best friends, and you know where the story goes from there. ~ Quirks Adeline is usually tapping her fingers, whether it be on her pant-leg or the table in front of her. ~ Favorites Food Hot Cocoa Pancakes Fries Popcorn Book The Testing Trilogy Movie Purge Ponyo Flowers Roses Edelwiese Past Time Drumming Sitting in the Park Talking with her friends Scent Buttered Popcorn or Cinnamon ~ Fears 1) Monophobia ~ Fear of being alone 2) Atelophobia ~ Fear of not being good enough Trust She trusts everyone, like don't even worry if you think she's not your friend, she is. ~ Music 1) Panic! At The Disco Crazy=Genius https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLPTNumhyAY 2) Paramore That's What You Get https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVbdEnIolPo 3)Paramore Misery Business https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VPotzhpAGE 4) Paramore Ignorance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Vy5tSWv93o 5)Panic! At The Disco La Devotee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dQ1xiy-4hY 6)Panic! At The Disco Victorious https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7wUPGQYRso 7)Panic! At The Disco Girls/Girls/Boys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij5Y2hzopKA 8)Twenty Øne Piløts Ode to Sleep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf2_10edFhM 9)Twenty Øne Piløts Guns For Hands https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sirh6UJqrWA 10)My Chemical Romance Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) Clean https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf29ZCSwr7k 11)My Chemical Romance I Don't Love You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqfZYvsTkkk 12)My Chemical Romance I'm Not Okay (I promise) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgmY2sB71Hc 13)My Chemical Romance The Ghost of You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D66_NiTJSTc 14)Twenty Øne Piløts Doubt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-C81j75Rmk Future Adeline ~ "We all have our masks that we wear." Øne Piløts Information ~ Events ~Band was signed by Fueled by Ramen ~Fame, talk of tour ~Back together with Adam Death ~ I looked at the tiny bottle in my hands, white capsules inside that could heal you or make you sick. I didn't have them for either reason. The sleeping pills looked like they could fix everything, fix ME. I was too screwed up for anyone to notice. I kept myself hidden in the last week, and I knew everyone was worried. But I couldn't stand looking at this pathetic waste of space. My mind was unfixable, events of my past coming to haunt me. I remembered that gun pointed at them. At me. I was focused on the bodies. The cold, unforgiving cobblestones that had tripped me. The stones we walked on before this. The memories, the loss, everything was what drove me to the edge. I wasn't eating. I wasn't drinking. I sat in a heap on the floor, a lone tear running down my cheek occasionally. Not even my music was on to accompany me, but now it was. What A Catch, Donnie was playing. I remembered why it was written but it didn't deter me. I heard someone pounding on the door. "Adeline, please open the door!" I didn't remember who they were. I had my mission and my mind was foggy without sleep or food. They sounded like they cared, but no one did. I took a deep breath and made sure the carefully written envelopes were on the counter. One for every person who had hurt me. One for everyone who seemed like they cared. One to explain. And then I downed the pills, a split second of regret chasing me. For a minute I wished I had chosen a quicker way to die, but I didn't want it to be loud and bloody. To scare anyone by a body hanging from the roof. To ruin a good day in the lake when they hit something that wasn't alive. But I erased these thoughts and last minute regrets filled my mind. I clawed at my throat, my fingernails too shallow to do much damage, but small scratch marks made their way onto my skin. I stared upwards as I fell, and heard the door open. Someone was crying. But I was too far gone. ~ Category:Characters